Lets find a true love!
by LadyLuna132
Summary: Disclaimer:i dont own gakuen alice.. Hotaru Style- “Hey I’m your Ice Queen…!” Problem:- My idiot best friend Mikan and her even more idiot secret admirer Hyuuga!… They have to be together cause now I’m getting pissed…. Solution:- A simple game for


**Hey I'm back in ACTION!… Gotta write more… Gotta increase the mystery more…. Gotta provide entertainment to all!!… YO HOO!**

**This one's a one shot! I hope you like it….**

Let's find your True Love!

**Hotaru Style**- "Hey I'm your Ice Queen…!!" Problem:- My idiot best friend Mikan and her even more idiot secret admirer Hyuuga!… They have to be together cause now I'm getting pissed…. Solution:- A simple game for that pea-size brained BAKA to realize her feelings….. For the other Baka- Nothing (he's too cocky!)…. Answer- You better read in order to know!… Please read and give reviews!!…If not then Rabbits!…

**Hotaru-Mikan**

**I DONOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

Hotaru's POV:-

_I hate my life!… All right now I'm becoming a drama queen…_

_Well you all know I get pissed easily… The two people who get on my nerves most of all….My best friend and that even more stupid stuck-up fire caster. I'm stuck with these two yelling and squabbling like 5-year olds and that does it!… Wanna know why this sudden change of mind occurred!—-_

**REMINDER—-**

"HHOTTTTTTTTAAAAAARRRRRUUUUUUUUUU"- A brunette cried as she went to hug her best friend.

Hotaru being Hotaru shot her with her BAKA gun.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Hotaru gave a sigh as she returned to completing yet another invention.

_That Baka why can't she hug some body else!… I can't belive I have a boyfriend and she doesn't…. Hm… Maybe if I get her a boyfriend then she'll stop her idiocy in front of me.._

_Darn it… But that dense girl probably likes just one guy who is another BAKA!… _

Suddenly the door opened to reveal two of the most wanted and the hottest boys of the academy…. A raven haired lad with crimson eyes and a blonde with sapphire blue orbs…

**Ha!**

"NNNNNNNAAAAAAATTTTTSUUUUUUUMEEEEEEEEEE-KKKKUUNNN"- Cried the ever so annoying fan girls.

Natsume simply smirked and went back to sit in his seat beside his favorite brunette who was um….

"MIKAN WOULD YOU BLOODY GET UP!"- Hotaru screamed at her…

**WHAT??**

Yo!… Silence erupted…. No one had ever seen Hotaru so angry before… Ruka who was presumely her boyfriend went to her asking her what's wrong….

"Babe! You seem upset, what's up?"- Hotaru gave no reply and merely pointed towards the now bickering couple who so had attracted a lot of attention.

"YOU ARE A PERVERTED FREAK!"- Mikan yelled her face bursting with anger.

"It's you who show them to me!"- came the cold reply from the Kuro Neko.

"I DO NOT!"- Mikan screamed as she clutched hold of her skirt tightly pulling it down.

"SEE NOW YOU'RE EVEN FIDGETING WITH IT!"- Natsume yelled back.

"THAT'S CAUSE YOU FOREVER WANT TO BURN IT AND PEEK A BOO!"- Yelled the brunette.

"WHO WOULD LIKE TO SEE BABY PATTERNED PANTIES **POLKA-DOTS**!"- Natsume smirked when Mikan became red in face.

"WHY YOU"- Mikan was about to tackle down on the floor when Jinno-Sensei suddenly came inside.

Mikan retreated back in fear of getting a punishment…

Natsume smirked as he saw this and dozed off his manga covering his face.

Mikan sat with her arms crossed, the aura around her really spooky as she glared at the crimson eyed lad sitting next to her.

"THAT'S WHAT PISSES ME OFF"- Hotaru said pointing out.

"AWWW!!"- Ruka thought chuckling.

"That happens everyday Hotaru, you know very well why"- Ruka said giving his girlfriend a smile.

Hotaru sighed but she only because Ruka was there- "I'm getting those two together or I'll lose my cool soon and those two will have to spend the rest of the summer in the hospital."

Ruak sweat dropped on hearing this….- "Jeez she's my girlfriend but she's worse than those Halloween monsters to scare you off."

**REMINDER FINISHED—–**

After Class:-

"Mikan!"- Hotaru called out to her best friend.

"Ai! Comin Hotaru"- Mikan said as she ran towards her best friend.

"Mikan do you like Natsume?"- Hotaru asked straight forwardly.

"HUH? Me? No way! There's nothing of him which I like ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"- The brunette said and started running away when Hotaru stopped her.

"Come in my room tomorrow, I'll teach how to play a new game"

"Okay"- The brunette nodded and said.

_As both left what they didn't know was that a certain Kuro Neko had heard the conversation and right now was seriously very very very painful…._

"_Mikan do you like Natsume?"- Hotaru asked straight forwardly._

"_HUH? Me? No way! There's nothing of him which I like ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"- The brunette said_

_Her words echoed in his mind like forever… It was hard to take…. _

_After all for the very girl whom you've fallen for……_

_So she hates me huh?… Well no one can hate Natsume Hyuuga.. I'll make sure of that…_

_I'm gonna make her mine tonight.. _

_I wonder what game Imai was talking about…. I so gonna check it out…._

_That baka will have to give in to me… This is a vow that I'm making now….._

_With that said Natsume left smirking along the way._

**In Hotaru's Room:-**

"_All here I guess!"- Hotaru thought as she smirked inwardly thinking about her manipulations!_

After 5 mins in total there were 5 girls present in the room.

Anna and Nonoko along with Sumire and Mikan.

Hotaru picked up few sheets and passed them along to the girls.

"Now this game is called "Who's your type of True Love", there are various questions in the paper along with its options, you have to choose the option you feel comfortable with."

"Now how to find your true love, I have written down the names of 4 boys from our class and those options you see belong to each of these four boys, I won't tell you who they are, at the end once you've finished your game, I'll count up the options and see whose answers matches with which of those four boys most"

"_THIS SOUNDS SOOO COOOL!!"- Anna and Nonoko thought_

"Its not necessary that the guys' names are situated sequentially, it can belong to any option a,b,c or d"- Hotaru informed.

"WOW!! I HOPE I HOPE!!"- Sumire was cut short from her dreams by Hotaru's Baka Gun.

"I haven't finished yet BAKA!"- Hotaru said looking at Mikan who was smiling and excited at the game.

"You have to confess your love to that guy once you know who it is!"- Hotaru finished.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT??"- Mikan screamed out eyes nearly popping out.

"Any problems Mikan?"- Hotaru asked icily.

"N-no-no-no not at all!"- Mikan said returning to her bubbly self.

Little did they know that a certain black cat was spying on them… actually her…!

_I wonder who'll polka get?… I do hope it's me then that'll be a piece of cake…._

"Okay now then start the game please"- Hotaru ordered at which each busied herself at completing the game.

**Mikan's POV:-**

_I'm totally excited about this game!!… I mean I'll get to know who's the perfect guy for me duh!… I guess and even wonder who'll it be??…_

_Anyway lets start the game:-_

**Q:-1 What do you expect your true love to do when you're scared or maybe nervous?**

**He'll embrace me.**

**I don't get scared.**

**He'll ignore me.**

**He'll make fun of you or talk to you taking your mind off your troubles.**

_Gee the last one sounds like that Natsume……… GRRRRRRRRRR….. I shouldn't think about him!!… Not him…. Not the devil!…_

_Allright let's see Embrace…NAH!..too much pevertish…. Get scared yeah right!… Ignore… boy would I punch that guy then… the last one is the best I guess!…_

**Q:-2 What should your true love do if his best friend is in love with you?**

**Break your friendship.**

**Give up**

**Fight back**

**Not bother**

_All right now this is tough…. I'm scratching my head wondering what should your true love do??… I mean how am I suppose to know when something like this had never happened to me before?…(she's dumb right?)…. True I've got many fans but they really don't seem to care instead they just go and wanna fight for me… Love is tough!…_

_Breaking your friendship is dumb.. I mean it does depend on me whom I choose so giving up would also be wrong… Fight back is good so long as his friendship is not affected.. As for ignorance!!… Jerk that's what it is!…_

_Yep! The third option…._

**Q:-3 What color would suit your true love?**

**Red and Black**

**Green and Yellow**

**Brown and Orange**

**White and Purple**

_I guess that the first one is fine by me…. I mean their pretty bold colors and truth be told the rest of the colors would be the type which I would wear!…_

**Q:-4 Your true love would be what over your relationship?**

**Take it easy with you**

**Scared of you**

**Be cheerful at all times.**

**Will always be by your side.**

_Will always be by my side…. This is just what I expect from him…. _

_Natsume…… WAHHHHHHHHH…… I'm thinking of him again!!…_

_Bad bad bad!!… I wanna bang my head right now!…_

_Wait I finished right…. Yeah I finished……_

**End of POV**

Soon all the girls had finished with their questions and handed out the sheets to Hotaru.

Hotaru took a close look at Mikan's sheet totally taken aback…

"_BAKA!"- she thought_.

After a few minutes Hotaru came back … By the looks of it she looked pretty much impressed…..

"You girls sure have made surprising choices"- Hotaru said.

"I'll give you the names of the four boys about whom I spoke of"- she said.

"Yuu, Koko, Mouchu and Natsume"- she said as she heard gasps and a triumph tic shriek!!

"NATSUME-KUN WILL BE MINE!!"- Sumire screamed out.

**I really love the dress!**

Hotaru merely sighed and started reading out the results- "Anna you got Yuu, Nonoko got Koko and Sumire you got"- she said darting her gaze towards Mikan who looked frantic…

"Sumire got Mouchu"

Sumire wailed out crying waterfalls!!

Mikan only looked shocked_-" That means"-_ her thoughts were cut short.

"Mikan you got Natsume, I'm surprised especially since in the morning you said you don't like anything about him"- Hotaru said eying her best friend who stood silent.

Suddenly she gave a smile and hugged Hotaru severely.

"Thanks you're a good friend Hotaru!"- Mikan said.

Hotaru's stoic expression lightened and she gave one of her rare smiles.

"So you understand right?"- She asked.

"Hai!"- Mikan said brightly but then her face clouded with doubt.

"What if he doesn't feel the same Hotaru?"- She asked.

"Then he's the one who'll lose not you!"- Hotaru simply replied.

"You know from the time Ruka became your boyfriend you've become pretty soft!"- Mikan said giggling.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Never underestimate me BAKA!"- Hotaru said silently.

"Remember you have to confess cause if you don't"- Hotaru flung their answer sheets in the air waving it left and right.

"I will!"- She said menacingly.

At this Sumire cried more water floods!!…

**Jeez!**

Natsume sat under the Sakura Tree thinking to himself…. He had heard the answer all right and was extremely happy….._He chuckled… That BAKA!…_

He heard a soft shuffle of feet moving towards him… He knew who it was….

"N-Natsume can I talk to you?"- came the soft and sweet sound.

"Hn"- was the Black Cat's reply.

Though he sounded don't-carish but from the inside he was fretting like hell…

Mikan sat down beside Natsume thinking about how to start the conversation…

"H…………"- she gave a sigh and took Natsume's hands in hers.

Natsume didn't pull away but simply looked above at the sky.

"Natsume do you love someone?"- She asked.

"Why do you ask?"- He said.

"I asked the question first!"- She said indignantly.

"YES"- He said still not looking at her.

Mikan felt her heart sink in two ways… One thinking that he must love someone else…

**I like you idiot!**

_I mean why would he even love an idiot like me??…_ But still deep down Mikan felt a slight pang of hope….

"N-Natsume"- she stuttered and closed her eyes…

She did what she thought was best to do.

She turned and caressed his cheeks giving a smile.

Slowly she bent down and gave a slight peck on his lips …

"I love you!"- With that said she got ready to escape but Natsume held on to her.

Her small kiss was a surprise and _HELL YEAH_!… it felt good….

He pulled her towards him as she fell down lightly on his lap gasping…

At that moment Natsume crashed his lips against hers stealing away her breath.

Mikan widened her eyes but soon relaxed as she snaked her hands around his neck her hands lost in his rich and silky raven hair.

Natsume moved his hands up and down her sides…Suddenly her pulled her against his hard chest making her moan and instantly slid his tongue tasting the sweet toxic taste of the one he loved thoroughly.

It took a few minutes later after they broke up and Mikan was still in shock.. She felt herself blushing hard as she tried to get up but instead he puller her closer to him.

"Stay here"- He whispered to her sending tingling sensations all over her body.

"Why?"- She asked.

"Because I love you BAKA!"- He said smirking.

Mikan felt her heart rise and trip over a new level….. Well tripping is Mikan's style so there… Mikan felt like she was in heaven…

She looked back at him and smiled as she saw the calm and happy expression on Natsume's face. She gave him a soft punch keeping up her smile. She rested her head against his chest…..

_I love him…. He loves me….. _

"Me too!"- she said and they both fell in the oblivion of sleep each happy and content with having each other in their embrace

**I love you!**

**The End….**

Reviews please!…


End file.
